


Siesta

by Icalynn



Series: TDKR Kindergarten AU [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nap time for Gordon's Kindergarten class at Gotham's Elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had so much fun with the first little snippet that I wrote up another little piece.

“Mr. Gordon?” 

Jim looked up from his desk, catching big blue eyes that were barely able to look over his desk. “Yes, Jonathan?” 

“Can’t sleep,” he rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Selina keeps poking me.”

Jim blinked, gazing over at the mats to where everyone was supposed to be sleeping. It was nap time and everyone had claimed their space as they did every day. “Did she now?” 

He nodded, looking far too serious. “Right here,” he poked his leg and Jim tried hard to fight the amused smile from his lips.

“Did you poke her first?” Jim asked and Jonathan’s eyes widened even more if that was possible and his cheeks flushed slightly. That’s what he thought. Selina wasn’t one to provoke first, but she was known to fight back just as hard.

“Maybe,” he confessed and Jim nodded in acknowledgement.

He rubbed Jonathan’s shoulder as he led him back to his mat. “I think it’ll be okay.” He waited as Jonathan settled back down and he pulled his blanket up around his shoulders. He smiled as Jonathan tucked the raggedy scarecrow doll under his arm and slipped back to sleep.

Jim admittedly wanted to burn the ugly thing, but he seemed to love the tattered scarecrow and carried it everywhere he went. It made him happy, so Jim didn’t seem the harm in it, he would do anything for his students. He glanced around at his little misfits, they all looked so young and innocent in their sleep. 

Selina had curled up in the middle mat, her blanket wrapped around her like a second skin. Black and sleek, she almost resembled the kitten she brought in a few days ago. 

In the corner, Barsad and Bane flanked Talia who slept in-between them. They shared one large blanket that always reminded Jim of the orient. The boys always waited until Talia fell asleep before they would rest as well. 

Bruce slept in the opposite corner his mat next to Robin’s. Robin always started out on his own mat, but in the end he always ended up curled into Bruce’s sleeping form, deserting his bright red, yellow, and green checkered blanket. Jim watched as Bruce tucked his blue, monogrammed blanket around him, protecting him, even in his sleep. 

Jim glanced back at Jonathan to see that he had fallen back asleep and all was right with his little misfits. He smiled, leaning against his desk to savor the peace and quiet while he could. 

“Good day?” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Principal Fox enter the room. 

“So far,” he smiled. 

“Ah, nap time, a true gift from above.” He chuckled lightly as Jim nodded in agreement. 

“It’s the small things in life,” he smiled, glancing at Lucius. “And how is the rest of the school fairing?” Jim asked, hoping that the school was just as peaceful. At least for the moment.

“So far, so good.” He smiled. “We must not tempt fate.” 

Jim nodded in agreement, pressing a finger to his lips when Selina stirred and stretched out. He held his breath wondering if she’d be the first to wake up. “Lunch will be soon.” 

Lucius nodded, squeezing Jim’s shoulder. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He nodded, watching as the principle left him to his classroom. Jim sat down once more at his desk to finish the paperwork he started on before the disruption. 

He paused when he heard a whimper and he frowned, looking out over his students to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw Robin’s head pop up, rubbing at his eyes. Bruce murmured something into his ear and he settled back down. 

Jim was proud of Bruce for taking Robin under his wing. Robin was transferred to his class when his mother was killed in a car crash. He was a year younger than the others, but they took him in as a favor. Robin was a smart kid and they only wanted the best for him. 

The timer beeped off thirty minutes later, singling the end of nap time and everyone started to stir. He continued working on his paperwork, knowing that soon his students would be up and running and they’d need his full attention. 

“Mr. Gordon!” 

Jim chuckled, knowing that was the sign he was waiting for and he got up, “Who’s ready for lunch?” Eager voices responded in a resounding yes and he herded them to the cafeteria for their lunch.


End file.
